


⫷ Under the wing of a mentor ⫸

by perawuat



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love, One-Shot Collection, Slow Burn, You Have Been Warned, age gap, especially fluff and sfw, i mean 20 years of difference, mentor x young assassin, random episodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perawuat/pseuds/perawuat
Summary: 𝐘𝐮𝐬𝐮𝐟 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐨𝐟 𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐈𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐛𝐮𝐥.𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐚 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐲 𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐚𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐧 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐝, 𝐭𝐨 𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐚𝐩𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐝𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫𝐟𝐮𝐥 𝐜𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐬.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------➺ 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔣𝔞𝔫 𝔣𝔦𝔠𝔱𝔦𝔬𝔫 𝔠𝔬𝔫𝔱𝔞𝔦𝔫𝔰 𝔳𝔞𝔯𝔦𝔬𝔲𝔰 𝔪𝔬𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔟𝔢𝔱𝔴𝔢𝔢𝔫 𝔶𝔲𝔰𝔲𝔣 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔤 𝔰𝔱𝔲𝔡𝔢𝔫𝔱. ℭ𝔥𝔯𝔬𝔫𝔬𝔩𝔬𝔤𝔦𝔠𝔞𝔩𝔩𝔶 𝔡𝔦𝔰𝔠𝔬𝔫𝔫𝔢𝔠𝔱𝔢𝔡.➺ 𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆: 𝔞𝔤𝔢-𝔤𝔞𝔭 𝔜𝔲𝔰𝔲𝔣 𝔦𝔰 20 𝔶𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔰 𝔬𝔩𝔡𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔫 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔭𝔯𝔬𝔱𝔞𝔤𝔬𝔫𝔦𝔰𝔱.
Relationships: Yusuf Tazim/Original Female Character(s), Yusuf Tazim/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. - The thief magpie

**Istanbul 1503**

It was a hot late summer day in Istanbul. Calm and flat and the partial absence of Templars played a fundamental role.  
But in spite of this, the colorful city of the east was always teeming with reckless or impertinent people. And every now and then these "annoying flies" even came to the Assassins' ears.  
"Leave me! I said leave me! " a young girl screamed, kicking agitatedly as she was being dragged by two assassins, obviously attracting the attention of their colleagues in the surroundings. Even Yusuf their Master heard that deafening noise that had broken the quiet inside their lair.  
He left his post and approached the two assassins he asked:  
"What's up?" asked the man, stretching, observing the small figure.  
"This brat stole a hidden blade and bombs from us," one of the two assassins replied nervously, pointing to the girl brusquely placed on the ground and with a sack of jute covering her face.  
"We fear that she is a young spy and the Templars, that they are using her to steal our weapons and to understand how to use and improve them" continued the other man, attracting even more the Master's curiosity.  
“I already told you it's not like that! I only robbed you to sell your armor!" replied the girl.  
“Do you think we are idiots? How can a poor girl like you be able to make such thefts? You're definitely a spy! " one of the two assassins scolded her.  
"Enough, Jabbar!" Yusuf said silencing the three present. The young Master approached the girl who had sensed his presence, and therefore she tried to move away, moving her torso backwards.  
"If this girl managed to rob you, how did you catch her?" Yusuf asked.  
"A stroke of luck, Master. We took her to a dead end" explained Jabbar "after which we handcuffed and hooded her so that she didn't know the way to get to the lair"  
"Couldn't you have taught her a lesson or just taken back your weapons and let her go?" Yusuf asked at this point. The two Assassins wavered.  
".... We were undecided about what to do, Master" finally answered one of them.  
"So what do you expect me to do?" Yusuf asked ironically, vehemently reproaching their little wit. Her attention returned to the girl.  
Yusuf proceeded to remove the hessian sack that covered her face. In front of him was the face of a young girl, perhaps 16 years old. Her hair was messy on her slightly hollowed face, probably because of malnutrition. The girl's eyes shone with a strange light, she was not afraid, it seemed as if her eyes were challenging the young Master.  
"Mmmmh what could I do with you?" Yusuf wondered putting a hand under his chin thinking "Do you know who the assassins are?" he asked the girl.  
"...Killers?" she asked as if the answer was obvious.  
"Correct, but not entirely," Yusuf said calmly with a smile "This organization does not kill random people, but those who have committed unjust actions" he explained walking back and forth "And you, the pestiferous child, have committed a great crime. You have robbed us and you understand that this is not a good thing "  
The girl began to feel sweat beading her forehead, despite trying not to be overcome by emotions.  
"So I being the Master of this district, I have a duty to punish you" Yusuf concluded reciting a sorry tone, to then grab the girl by the tied wrists and bringing her in a few moves near a table, despite the fact that she tried to walk against his way.  
"What is a thief without his hands?" at this point Yusuf asked with sarcasm looking the young girl straight in the eyes, now finally the Master could see the arrogance of that amateur thief making room for pure fear "And it will be the hidden blade that you tried to steal to steal your precious little hands..." all happened in a fraction under the incredulous eyes of the two assassins, the girl closed her eyes terrified accepting however the punishment that she modestly deserved until the end.  
Yusuf's blade sank into the table, cutting cleanly the ropes that imprisoned the girl's wrists. She opened her eyes again shocked when she saw that her hands were still intact and without hesitation she placed her gaze on Yusuf with a lightning bolt, who gave her an angelic and diabolical smile and with a quiet gesture withdrew the weapon.  
"W-Why did you do that?" asked the girl trying to keep calm and get rid of the adrenaline that was poisoning her brain.  
"It is my duty to teach you a lesson...after all it is true, what you did was unfair" explained Yusuf crossing his arms over his chest "But I am not going to let you go...you are an amateur thief, but with training demanding your skills could be useful to the brotherhood "  
"I'm not going to join your congregation of exalted fools!" she shouted at him.  
"Now you are too angry with me to make a right decision" replied the Master trying to suppress a laugh, at the sight of the girl's off-expression expression "I give you a few days to think about it, when you have your answer I will listen to it" he explained he.  
"I don't even know how to get back to your stupid district!" she said indignantly.  
"Oh don't worry, it will be the last thing that will come to your mind...ah and before you leave, little girl" Yusuf threw her a bag with a few coins, which was quickly grabbed by the girl "buy to eat and don't spend them all "  
The two assassins who in all that time watched the scene astonished saw the perplexed expression of her who glanced at the master and then ran away from the structure, as fast as an arrow just shot.

_She would have returned, Yusuf knew, if it had not been her wounded pride to guide her, it would have been hunger and the need to defend herself in a dangerous city like Istanbul_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for possible reading errors in advance! Hello everyone and thank you for reading my story, regardless of whether you liked it or not.  
> What do you think about it? Do you have any ideas? Do you have any advice or constructive criticism to give me? Write it in the comments I am happy to hear your opinion!!  
> \- P E R W U A T


	2. - Little monkey

**Istanbul 1503**

A couple of days had passed since Sana had that bizarre encounter with the brotherhood of the assassins.  
She had spent some money that the man had ambiguously lent her, she had bought some bread.  
That encounter had ignited a strange worm in her head. Her mind was screaming at her to forget what was so dangerous, but on the one hand her instinct asked her many questions that had fueled her curiosity for days and on the warm nights of Istanbul.

_Who were they? Why did that Master want to enroll her? Will they be exalted or do they follow heroic principles? What if she joined them?_

Many, many, too many questions and to find out the answer Sana would have to revisit that hidden district again.  
She hated to think that the Master was right, the pride of that little girl was hurt, for the first time in her life as a wandering orphan someone had imposed her authority on her. Of course, she had already met guards or merchants who chased her in a desperate attempt to recover what she had stolen by threatening her. But never Sana had come so close to death that she could touch her terror with her hand, while the adrenaline vibrated in her veins awakening her animal instinct.  
That late afternoon the little wanderer was walking through some streets of Istanbul near the market streets, the crowd passed and chattered animatedly, sometimes Sana liked to listen to gossip, they amused her and perhaps it was the only entertainment for a girl of her age.  
That noisy quiet was brought down when some guards began to draw their weapons out screaming:  
"The assassin! Get him!"  
The ears of Sana almost stood up like antennas and without being noticed she tried to chase the guards.

After a few minutes of stalking the young girl hid behind some crates lurking beside a wall, while the soldiers had surrounded the assassin who was trying in every way to defend himself even if in a clear numerical disadvantage.  
The situation seemed to be quite tragic and something in the little orphan snapped. Instinct was ordering her to save that poor wretch. _But why ever do it? What forced her?_ Those assassins had almost kidnapped her and taken her to their lair...but she had robbed them, their Master had spared her and given her some money to eat.  
Ok...she was clearly in debt and naive guilt was corrupting and softening her.

Biting her tongue and regretting what she was about to do, Sana slowly approached one of the soldiers from behind, who looked like archers, because they were not too muscular and their uniforms did not have metal armor.  
What could he have done Sana to distract them the seconds that were enough to make the unfortunate assassin run away?  
In a blink of an eye two archers found themselves with their pants on the ground and their the private parts in plain sight. The two archers turned red in shame and tried in awkward ways to cover themselves while their attention almost completely forgot the presence of the assassin who hit the other two archers still armed and badly dodging the other two half-naked ran away, but not before I cast a fleeting glance at her savior.  
Those eyes....those eyes that hid under that hood, were familiar to Sana.  
"Haha I knew you shouldn't have looked for the district to come to me!" said the man, that voice with a sunny laugh! Was it by chance...?  
"YOU!" she screamed.  
“I'd like to say it's a pleasure to see you again, brat. But this doesn't seem the right time for a conversation" replied the Master, glancing at the archers who were ready to fight again.  
In no time the young girl felt herself grabbed like a sack of potatoes by the assassin who loaded it on his shoulder and started running.  
"WHAT?! Put me down, you moron!" She said as the assassin started running and jumping with nimble gestures.  
“I'm afraid there is no other choice, brat. Those gentle gentlemen who are chasing us now want your head as much as mine and I don't want the death of a little girl on my conscience" explained the young Master as he climbed quickly on a roof, holding the girl's body firmly on his shoulder.

Suddenly the little orphan realized the danger in which the man was hunting and began to get even more excited.  
"Are you crazy about going up on the roofs ?! We will die!" she said as her eyes stared at the height that separated them from the ground, every time the assassin launched himself into a long jump from one house to another.  
"You must have a little more faith in who is saving you for a second time, brat" Yusuf said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"You didn't save me! It's ME who saved you from certain death before!" she objected, making him laugh.  
“Aaah the pants tactic? It was really fun, a great plan, I have to admit it!" he replied trying not to get distracted while running, but he had to stop abruptly when he saw that there was no roof nearby to jump on.  
"Why did you stop?" she asked.  
"Apparently we are on a dead end" he informed her, hearing the voices of the guards approaching "I have an idea, but you must promise me that you will hold on to me" Sana looked at him perplexed while Yusuf made her get out of the his shoulder, just to hold her in his arms.  
"Now cling to me like a monkey, and don't leave me for any reason" he said as he started running.  
"What do you want to do?! No! Wait don't jump!" she screamed, clinging tightly to him, preparing for the painful impact.  
But the pain did not come on the contrary...it seemed they were almost flying.  
And in fact it was so, Yusuf had grabbed with a blade hooked to a cable that was connected to another roof.  
In a matter of seconds the two jumped over the latter and the man, losing his balance, fell in an unpleasant way together with the girl who had clung tightly to him.  
The man immediately stood up with a light laugh and then turned his back on her to see if the guards had lost their tracks and in fact it was so.  
"Fortunately those mad-dogs don't have the guts to try new challenges" he said almost proud of himself, earning a glare from the girl.  
“Try new challenges?! Are you kidding me?! We practically jumped into the void! " she screamed, who was still trying to recover from the incident and get up, but unfortunately she remained stuck on the ground, her bones were like jellies.  
"And it wasn't fantastic?" he asked in mock innocent tone just to tease her.  
"No!" she sulked.  
"Aaah don't do this little monkey, I'm sure you are only giving voice to your childhood pride, but I am sure that feeling the adrenaline rushing through your veins was an unforgettable experience" already...however much Sana hated that man, no matter how much the urge to punch him in the middle of the balls, she could not deny that what she had experienced in that pursuit had been spectacular.  
"My name is not monkey, my name is Sana" she said sulking as she watched the man extend his hand to make her stand up. After a few moments she accepted his help.  
"Sana? Mmh...looks like a mischievous little monkey name" he commented with a small laugh and then received a small punch on his abdomen by the young girl "Aaah you look at that fiery spirit, come on monkey! Hit me harder eheh!" proposed the assassin with a defiant tone, but at the same time mocking, while Sana threw a disordered discharge of punches on the abdomen and did not stop until he lay down on the ground reciting an expression exhausted.  
"What a cruel life, my belief tells me to protect the innocent and I am rewarded with punches... _ne acımasız bir hayat_ **¹**!" he said closing his eyes and pretending to die.  
The little girl took advantage of it at that moment to study her face curiously, that man had various scars on his face, he had probably fought many wars, who knows how many stories he had to tell her.  
"You can't die, I don't even know your name" she recited pretending to cry.  
"Oh so will you give me my last words?" the man asked standing up with a torso showing a shining smile and making the little girl wince “Yusuf Tazim, but you can call me Mentor” startled with fright, he introduced himself, holding out his callused and large hand in front of the face of your little girl who looked at him wrong.  
"You are not my mentor" she replied moving away from him. Then Yusuf rose to his feet, observing her curiously.  
“Would you like to tell me that after this breathtaking adventure you still don't want to join our cause? Ah you're stubborn like a mule, monkey" he said placing both hands on his hips "Listen lil-girl. I want to be sincere and direct with you. What life do you think you have if you keep begging on the street? It will not always be good weather nor youth is eternal, if the cold won't kill you, some scoundrel who wants to abuse you, or some exalted Byzantine...what I want to give you, Sana, is a way out, a light beyond the tunnel..." the girl stopped to listen to the words of Yusuf who, although up to that moment was proving to be a very unreliable and ambiguous character, in that instant his mouth seemed to utter sincere words.  
Besides, the man was right...what future would have had Sana people have pity for a girl, but how much pity can people have for a woman or a decrepit old woman...Yusuf was right, it was hard to admit it, but it was like that, living on the streets of Istanbul would only have led to scenarios with not really beautiful and rosy ends.  
Sana sighed and after a few moments of silence she nodded.  
"You're right..." she whispered halfway.  
"What? Sorry? You must forgive me I will also be 36 but I am deaf like a bell" he said, getting closer to her, who in the meantime was frowning in a tender pout.  
"I said you're right" she repeated annoyed.  
"Ah I know, well when am I not?" he said ironically, starting to walk on the roof.  
"This question of yours is very...questionable, but I don't have the necessary experience to admit that you are wrong" said Sana following him.  
"Oooh you already speak like a worthy assassin...but before you become one of us I will have to train you, I will have to teach you everything you need to understand the world around you and our creed" Yusuf stretched slightly approaching the edge of the roof and leaning slightly he noticed that under his feet there was a cart full of hay.  
"And what would your belief be?" at that point the girl asked curiously. Her new mentor turned and giving her an amused smile she opened her arms to the sky, letting herself fall from that roof, and in the meantime he shouted " _Nothing is true, everything is permitted_!" as the eyes of Sana nearly leapt from their sockets for the amazement he brought her.

_Was it possible that the man knew nothing more than to do crazy things?_

Sana peeped her head from the roof and when she saw Yusuf's raven head popping out of the haystack she heaved a sigh of relief, at least he was still whole.  
“Go on, monkey, you'll see it will be fun! You have to believe!" he screamed as the people who passed through which alley looked at him with a puzzled face, Sana tried to hide a laugh, what a funny man.  
She healed Yusuf for one last time and with a small and fearful leap she threw herself into the haystack and then came up to the surface with a heavy gasp and her heart pounding. But when she pulled herself together, she noticed that Yusuf was already out of the hay cart and was waiting for her with his hands in his pockets.  
"Stand up, little monkey we have a lot to talk about" he said, starting to walk towards an unknown street.  
"Eh? Wait up!" she said getting out of the wagon and falling carelessly to the ground, then immediately get up and chase the man who had promised to take her out of the hunger and the cruelty of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ne acımasız bir hayat!¹ = what a cruel life!


End file.
